I'm The Beautiful Princess?
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: I'm constantly bullied. I'm over weight and a freak. There are some people that are nice to me but they aren't my friends. One of these people is the most popular, and hottest/handsome, boy in school. Lately he has been kinda extra nice to me. Why? AU high school story. self-insert OC, non Mary-Sue. SasukexOC Sorry if tittle and summary suck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is something I wrote based on a dream I had. This is an AU self-insert story, but OC me is not a Mary-Sue! Also some characters my be ooc, just letting you know now so you don't get pissed off at me. I hope you enjoy this story.**

_thought_

***lyrics***

**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas, not the anime/manga nor it's characters. I also don't own any mentioned songs.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

The stars shine brightly overhead as I gaze down at the clear lake from my spot atop this hill.

My reflection stares back st me.

The clothes I'm wearing surprise me:

A floor/ground length, strapless, heart shaped neckline ballgown with black and midnight blue lavender blossoms on it.

_How is this dress staying up? I have a considerably small chest._

In the reflection of the water I see something move behind me.

I turn around so quickly that my, waist length, light brown hair flies around me for a moment.

Standing before me is a man, who looks taller than me, black hair that is spiked up in the back which contrasts with his pale skin and he has the most beautiful black eyes I have ever seen.

_Who is this man?_

He walks towards me and grabs my hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

This _c_auses a light shade of pink to spread across my cheeks.

Still holding my hand, he grabs my other hand and places it on his shoulder. He then places his free hand on my waist.

My blush gets a little darker.

He chuckles as he pulls me closer.

We start to dance on top of this hill, under the light of the full moon.

As we dance music begins to play.

The songs were the entire Evanescence Fallen album, Solitude, and the final song is Amy Lee's version of Sally's Song.

By the time the songs end my face is as red as a tomato.

He chuckles again.

I look at him, my hazel eyes getting lost in his black ones.

Closing my eyes, I look away in embarrassment.

Something soft presses against my cheek quickly before disappearing.

_Did he just kiss my cheek?_

I look back at him. It is then I realize that he had pulled me even closer to him. Now my hands are resting against his chest and both of his arms are around my waist.

He removes one of his arms from around my waist and brings it up to gently caress my face.

Slowly, he leans his face closer to mine.

_Is he...?_

He's even closer now.

The space between our lips becoming nonexistent.

My eyes close again, but this time in anticipation, as he presses his lips against mine.

***Perfect nature. Icons of self indulgence. Just what we all ne-***

I shut off the alarm on my phone.

_UGH! Why did I have a dream like that again?_

Groaning, I get up and get ready for school.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this story. Review and let me know what you, and anyone who read this with you, thought of this first chapter. Review, favorite, and follow please. Flame and I will have BEN hack all your electronics and give you nightmares.**

**BEN: I will do it, so you better not flame.**

**Peace Bitches!**

**-Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **and **Duchess K **for reviewing the first chapter. This chapter is longer than the first one. I hope you all enjoy.**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer: see first chapter, also I don't own the mentioned characters from Black Butler.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

Sighing, I leave my first hour class, drawing, and head to English.

With my simple jeans, black Jack Skellington shirt, and grey sneakers I don't really stand out much.

As I enter the classroom I see my best friend, and one of the few I actually consider friends, Chi**[1]**.

I pass her desk on the way to mine.

Some of the girls in class glare at me as I walk to my seat.

_Crazy bitches! It's not my fault I sit behind him. Be angry at the teacher, not me._

The reason for the glaring girls gives me a friendly look, which I reply to with a small smile.

He's the most popular boy in school and the most handsome.

I take my seat behind him, which is also by the wall and an electrical outlet.

After plugging in my phone (yes, I charge my phone in class), I open my Sailor Moon manga and start reading.

"Hello!" I hear someone say from beside me.

Looking over I see Chi had gotten up from her seat and is now sitting in the, usually empty, one next to mine.

By the way she spoke I could tell she was RPing as Alois Trancy**[2]**.

"Hello." I say to her.

"Don't you ever get uncomfortable with all those girls glaring at you?" She asks.

"*sigh* Not really. I've gotten used to it. Besides, it's not my fault I have to sit here." I say.

She started talking about how she (even though she's RPing as a male I still refer to her as a her) tried to cut out Ciel's eye and replace them with her blue ones. (She actually has dark green eyes, but the person she's RPing as has blue eyes) I tell her that Ciel, that's who she RPed as on Monday, already told me this on Monday.

Our teacher, Ms. Armuth**[3]**, comes in and Chi goes back to her seat.

After Ms. Armuth takes attendance, we watch the morning announcements, and say the pledge we all settle and wait for today's lesson.

She explains something about how characteristics are important in stories and tells us to get into groups of 2-3 and create a character, their personality, pick a song to describe them, and write a short story about them.

Chi immediately gets up and goes to the desk next to mine and pushes it against mine.

"Oh, I have so many ideas for this assignment!" Chi, still as Alois, says excitedly.

"Nothing that's inappropriate for school I hope." I say with a slight laugh.

"Hey, can I join your group?" The boy in front of me asks as he turns to face us.

I look at Chi before I look back at the boy.

"Sure Sasuke, you can join us." I say, smiling slightly.

He turns his desk around and pushes it against mine and Chi's.

"I think we should share any ideas we have for this then decide on how to make the character." Chi say as Alois.

"That's actually a great idea." I say, (pretending to be) shocked at the idea.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm full of great ideas." She says.

"Really? What about the time I was turned into a neko (a human with cat ears, tail, and sometimes teeth claws and eyes)? After Claude lied and told Sebastian I'd broken my arm and leg, you piped in and said that I had broken my neck and was unable to see. That definitely was not a good idea. Also, I'm pretty sure Ciel has very long list of bad ideas you have had." I say to her, a slight hint of amusement in my voice.

She pouts.

I look over at Sasuke and see a small smirk on his face.

_I'm glad he knows about how Chi acts and how I play along, otherwise this would probably confuse him._

"Would you like to go first Sasuke?" I ask him.

"Sure. An idea I have is that we give the character some of our own traits." He says.

I look shocked for a second.

"I had the exact same idea." I tell him.

"Strange." He says then turns to Chi. "What about any of your ideas?" He asks her.

"Well, I like your idea. Besides, mine might not be good ideas." She says, with a slight angry tone in the last sentence.

We soon agree to make a female character.

Sasuke draws her, Chi writes her personality, I write the short story, and we all decide on her song.

The song we picked is Roar by Katy Perry.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you like this chapter.**

**[1] this is my actual best friend. she has an account on this site. her user name is **ChiRose16**. Check her out if you like Black Butler and like, or at least don't mind, yaoi.**

**[2] She does actually RP as Black Butler characters.**

**[3] This is the name of my actual English teacher.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review this story.**

**Go ahead and flame, Eyeless Jack needs a reason to stock up on kidneys anyways.**


End file.
